The Murderer
by Ifeelsick97
Summary: It was dark, menacing, and it had this grin that made you wonder how many lives have seen the same expression before meeting thier tragic deaths. The way its knife dragged against his cheek ever so softly but not striking yet. Zack shook in fear but thought the entity before him was beautiful. He wanted to kiss it.
1. Chapter One

It started with a trip to the movies, A red haired man sitting alone during a showing of Spawn, and one fateful walk home on July 14th, 1997. His name was Zachariah Garcia, not called Zachariah really, but that was the name on his missing poster, he always preferred Zack. At this moment, Zack walked along from the movie theatre, the voices of others leaving slowly fading out as he found himself walking towards his quiet, almost abandoned neighborhood, it seemed it was late as everyone was asleep now. The only sound he heard for the time being was the heavy clanking of his boots. He shivered suddenly, the nights seemed to always be cold where he lived, Zack adjusted his black sweater to offer him more warmth as he walked towards the street where his home was not far off.

Zack passed a lamp post, the light flashing rapidly, in an almost alarming fashion. He paused and stared at it with a frown "when the hell will the repair people fix that?!" He wondered to himself, that one light seemed to be getting worse and worse everyday! It continued its flashing, becoming more rapid. This made Zack a bit uneasy, it reminded him of horror movies. He was about to take a step onwards, planning on forgetting the light and continuing his trek home but then without warning nor sound that it was even approaching, he felt something cold press against his neck.

Zack froze. Heart racing, he tried not to move or shake though that became incredibly difficult the longer nothing continued to happen. His anxiety peaked and he panicked inside his head, wondering who was behind him. Wondering if he should just bolt and run! Wondering if he should turn around and try to punch the fucker in the face!! Zack would do neither of those things, he wouldn't have had the chance to anyway as a wave of electricity coursed through his body at an instant, starting at the base of his neck. All Zack could do was scream in intense pain but not for long as suddenly everything faded and his world turned black.

As Zack fell to the ground, the sound of thumping boots was heard as a figure approached the unconscious body. The unknown kidnapper seemed to blend in the background as all he was dressed in was black. The lamppost flickered upon him, barely revealing his face and hair as he crouched down in front of Zack. He examined the body for a moment, almost questioning himself on why he did this to a person who seemed perfectly innocent, undeserving of the things he could do to him. But then the words "fuck it!" Rang in his head and the thing grinned unsettlingly as he lifted up his victim from his back, getting up and walking away from Zack's neighborhood. He began to disappear from sight as the shadow of the night engulfed him.


	2. Chapter Two

Nny could have laughed when no one stopped him on the street as he carried the obviously injured unconscious man. He could have gloated that he would never be caught, that he would always get away with it. He could have stopped some lady on the street and said he was a killer, told her his address, told her about the voices and the demon and the lack of sleep and abundance of Happy Noodle Boy comics, and he still would have gotten away with it. He could have been overwhelmingly smug with himself. He was just depressed and disappointed instead.

He continued walking his boots thumping on the dry concrete sidewalk. His walks were slow as he carried the unconscious body over his shoulder. He huffed as he realized that it would be a long walk towards his house, and the more he had to stomp, the more drained he became. However, Nny wasn't about to dump the body somewhere else - no, he would finish what he started, finish what _they_ demanded; despite the underlying guilt that was eating at him inside at taking a person who had done nothing to deserve Nny's damnation. This man was different than the kind of victims he had taken before; he wasn't scum, he wasn't making fun of him, or doing something morally wrong. He let out a sigh and pushed the flood of thoughts in the back of his mind as he continued on.

He got home, body still slung over his shoulder. With a thud and a clatter, his bag of knives dropped to the ground as he let go. Nny tried to ignore the overwhelming amount of voices that echoed throughout his mind, already spewing shit as soon as he walked through the door of this hell house. He made his way downstairs, as he disappeared into the darkness of his basement, the thumping of his boots increasing in volume and making the old wood creak. In a shockingly gentle fashion, Nny set the body down on the hard concrete floor, despite the obvious filth, he uncuffed two sets of chains that were drilled into the blood stained walls, and then went to work getting the body up there. Footsteps soon fading out, as he stepped out of the room.

The synthetic-red haired man woke in a haze. The unmistakable copper smell of old blood made him want to scrunch up his face, but even moving those muscles ached. He briefly wondered if the blood was his own, but the only pain he felt was in his neck. Remembering the ordeal made him flinch; the feeling of all his nerves igniting all at once, his brain going into overdrive - then suddenly shutting off. That's when the panic set in. His anxiety only increased once he started to suddenly hear heavy footsteps approaching closer and closer. The basement was rather dark, the only light coming from a singular light bulb that hung on the ceiling, even with the figure creeping into the room and approaching into the light, it brought Zack no comfort and no light. In fact; he was fairly certain the thing lived in the shadows. The only thing that moved from Zack's body was his chest heaving up and down as he found himself paralyzed with fear. However, he heard himself whisper into the void;

 _"Who are you?"_


End file.
